minecraft_the_hauntedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Haunting: Second Life/Transcript
The Haunting: Second Life Drake: Gasps Sigh Wha- What? around from Signs Today I met a man in the jungle. He is friendly. I told the man of him and he understood. We talked of Him and I explained the temples. He understood that too. Together, maybe we can fight alongside and destroy Herob- Help. What the... Him What the heck? dives back into room/cave Oh my god! Ahh! No!! Him. It's Him. whistling Gasping Hel- Hello? Hello? Armen: whistling Drake? Drake: Armen? Armen: How'd you get here? Wha- How? Drake: Armen? What is going on? Armen: Well, after I fell in the void, I don't know about you, after I fell in the void I got here and I met this man. He's really cool man. He's really cool. Really cool. Nods Drake: Did he write these things on the wall? Armen: Yeah... um... I couldn't understand this one to last sign (Herob- Help) Drake: It looks like- Armen: Don't! Try to... say.. Drake: It looks like he was trying to finish this one. That's what I kinda got out of it... But then he wrote “help” like... he needed help Armen: It’s HIM. Drake: So, wait. What you’re saying is… Armen: Yes. Nods Drake: Oh. Armen: What happened when… yeah. So how to you? (Probably means “So how about you?” or “What happened to you?”) After I fell in the void, I was looking up and all I saw was you turning around and me… well, you know. Drake: Yeah… um… I survived a bit longer… I think… yeah...and then Armen: And then what happened? Drake: I saw Him… He wasn’t there, but then He was there… and out of nowhere… then I was in the void too… and now I’m here. So what’s going on? Armen: You were gone for a month! Wha- How? You were there for a month, then. Drake: Yeah… I don’t know. I just… It was like, no time to me. I just was instantly here… Every bone in my body still hurts… Every muscle is aching still. Especially- interrupts Armen: The old man said it was a month for me too. Well, he was here for a really, really long time. And then mutters something, possibly “That’s what I said” he fell in here like a month ago, so he was here TWO months ago…. Drake: Sigh Armen: So, it’s the same story, so… that means He’s haunting everyone. Drake: He… Armen: Don’t. Drake: Is dangerous. Armen: Laughs He is. Drake: So what are these signs talking about? Is this talking about you, “The man in the jungle?” Armen: Yes. Um… Drake: You.. you said something about temples? What’s that about? Armen: Temples to stop Him. There’s these Sacred Diamon- oh. Crap. Drake: You didn’t finish it. You should be safe, right? Armen: I don’t think so… but yes, kinda. Drake: So, yeah. I know- Armen: Those! If we get those, that we last left off with, ‘cause that’s all I remember. That, and me falling into the void. Drake: Yeah? Armen: So, we got to get those. He say it scrambled. It wasn’t here. Then he saw a big light and me falling. From over there. On that beach. Drake: So… they’re scrambled? Armen: They’re scrambled into temples. Drake: So… they are in temples. Armen: Yes. Drake: Do you have any idea where these temples are? Armen: Well, he gave me a map… and I got some tools… Okay. He gave me this map. It’s supposed to be over there. Um… out compass So watch.. it’s like… west...south… I can’t read it. Drake: Well, that’s helpful. Armen: South...west? Drake: Um… Armen: South-west, maybe? Drake: It’s a little bit dark… Do you think it will be safe to travel? Armen: Yes, cause if we stay here, not to much longer, then we will die. Drake: Yeah… kinda got that feeling. Think we should go. Armen: chest shoots an arrow Armen: Yeah… uh.. Drake: Skelly. something else Armen: I’m taking this water bottle. interrupts, hiding next words (Says something, possibly: “What do you think abou it?”) Drake: Skeletons Armen: water to Drake We gotta go now. Drake: Thanks. Armen: Now. shelter Well we gotta go with arrow to the three biomes- Uhg Drake: Look out! Armen: It’s owwww freak Drake: Oh watch out, man. Armen: We gotta run out. That’s it. We gotta run to the temples. Drake: Sounds good. Where’s- Where do we find the first one? I mean, is it too far? I’m pretty out of shape right now. Armen: I- I was looking for the temples and I couldn’t find it, and then I came back and… he’s not here. I mean, I never- I never even knew his name. We gotta get out of here now. exit the shelter Drake: I’m sorry. I can tell you guys got pretty close. start parkouring. Drake falls Uh. Dang it. Yeah, I gotta get back into shape. Armen: I told you, we have no time. He could be back any second now. It’s funny he’s not… doing anything. Drake: Yeah… you’d expect after we’d said all those things... laughs Armen: We did get shot though. Drake: Yeah, that’s true. Armen: Either that, or it was the skeletrons. That’s my nickname for them. Drake: Yeah… Sounds more like a robot. “Skeletrons” Armen: Laughs up to a dead end in forest I can’t break it. Drake: Falls Woah, woah, waoh. Dang. Don’t look down. I can’t even see the bottom. Armen: Over here. Laughs I know. It’s too foggy. Drake: How could you-? Yeah… I find the situation a little bit serious, but your laughter kinda… liven’s the mood up a little. Armen: Let’s keep going dude. We gotta get out of here. Find these temples. Drake: sound Armen: Slide down these vines. Just grab on to them. Falls Not like me. I just failed. Easts Drake: down Got it. So- Armen: Yeah. Drake: Man…. this is not very solid ground. Armen: It’s kinda hard to travel on. Drake: Yeah. “Kinda” is an understatement. get’s shot Armen: AH! We’re getting shot at! Take cover! Come on! Up a tree! Drake: We need a place to hide. Now. Armen: We’re almost there. Drake: Hey, what's that? noises It’s a skeleton. Armen: Wait dude! Right here! Here it is! shot I finally found it! I think it’s one of the temp- temples? Skelly Drake: Yeah, there’s glass and stone. There’s something in there. Armen: Wait- Is that the three- The Sebbba sebba. (Don’t ask. That’s what it sounds like) Drake: Sebba? Armen: We gotta go to the temples. This is not a temple. Drake: There is- Armen: Wait, over here. Three biomes like, go together. It’s here. The sand biome, the snow biome, and the jungle. Drake: (Says something unintelligible.) Armen: I think we first have to go through the snow. Drake: Yeah, snow is definite. I mean, look. It’s in order here. back to glass/stone structure. There’s snow in here, then woo- Armen: Wood, and then sand. Drake: You know, that’s jungle wood… And then sand, so… Armen: So that means snow. We have to go through the snow. Let’s go look for it. Come on, we gotta hurry. Drake: This is happening so fast, it’s just kills zombie it’s difficult to process. Creeper! Armen: -Weird creature. It has no arms. Drake: It’s a creeper. I seen those for sure. Armen: I’ve lost too much memory dude. It’s like- I don’t. Ice Temple Gasp There it is. Drake: Woah. Armen: Oh my god. Drake: This is a little bit overwhelming. I didn’t- Armen: on Ice Temple Ah! It’s cold it’s cold it’s cold. Cold cold cold. Sighs Drake: Armen Ah, dude. you have armour on at least. Holy crap, it’s like, negative 50 degrees in here. Armen: Laughs Come in here. Look behind you. Drake: Oh my- and sees Him Armen: LET’S GET OUT OF HERE! Drake: OH MY GOD! head down stairs Armen: jump sound, hurt sound Ow. Drake: Falls Ow. Armen: How do we get from here? He’s coming! Drake: Okay. Let’s go. Um… Armen: No dude! Let’s look around for some- like a, a pressure plate. Buttons. Anything. Drake: I feel like we’re trapped in a cave right now. Hey! A cave! Armen: Let’s- and disapears Drake: Armen sounds from being underwater out What- out onto snowy tunnel Armen: Gasping Holy- Mumbles That…. Drake: Give me a minute. of drinking Armen: Let’s go down tunnel Dude- sound A traaaappppppp! disapears Drake: Where’d you go? down tunnel, falls into trap Screaming the ground blackness Drake: Gasping Coughing Armen: What was that? Drake: up shaft Woah. Armen: What was that? Drake: Uh… The stairs opened up. I remember that pretty clearly. Armen: Ugh… That fricking hurt. appears Drake: Ah! It’s bright. Oh. It’s really bright. Armen: Let’s go dude. Drake: You go on first. Ah. It’s really bright. Armen: (Can’t understand this part, sounds like: “Okay, I’m going to check my inventory”) Drake: It’s really bright. My eyes are on fire. Armen: Okay. Let’s go dude. Drake: You go across. Armen: Alright. across hole in ground \ Drake: I’m a little bit parched. Armen: Come on over dude. Drake: Jumps Screams Armen: You stay there. You stay there. Drake: Groaning It’s a little bit late. Armen: laughing Yeah… on pressure plate Gasp The Sacred Diamond! Drake: Oh you-! Armen: I said it. Drake: But we- Armen: Let’s get out of here now! Jump it dude! Hurry! Drake: I can’t we are gonna-! in G’s Jungle House Armen: Can’t see! Finally! look around Drake: Dude?! Armen: Why are we back here? Drake: What… I’m not even going to ask, but… Did we just hallucinate all of that? Armen: I hope not. Pause Oh my gooooeeesh!!!! diamond Drake: up and down We did it. Armen: (Repeats “We did it” about 10 times) Drake: One step closer to finishing Him. Armen: Yes. Now, lets go to the… what’s that temple again? Uh… snow… and… Jungle! Let’s go to jungle. Wait was the jungle part of that? First or second? Drake: Yeah, it was. Uh… Was it- Armen: Okay, let’s go then. Drake: But we’re in a jungle. Doesn’t that mean it should be- creeper Dude! Armen: Yeah? up. Creeper and Armen look at each other for a minute Oh crap. Drake: Another creeper. starts to go after creeper Careful. No no no. Don’t. Don’t. It’s not worth it. hit’s creeper, slides back down vines. Ignore it. off Come on. Let’s go this way. of Armen hitting creeper in the background I’m climbing up Armen: Woah. Dude! I made it! Come on! Drake: Dude. Armen: This way dude! Drake: Where’d ya go? around, sees Armen Armen: Right here. Drake: Your right, I probably… Is it… Are you sure it’s that way? Does the map say so? Armen: Yeah, I know. I saw it. Drake: Alright. I trust your word. And the map’s word. Oh- Armen: Okay, this way. Drake: This way? Armen: Mhm. Drake: Up this? to climb up vines Good… Armen: ummm…. Yes, it’s this way. Drake: Oh man, we’re really high. Armen: Crap crap crap crap. Just walk around the edges, walk around the edges. Drake: Ah! two blocks Ok walking, just walking. Armen: Hey! Okay- oh… you fell.. Drake: Um… Armen: These vines are really, really sturdy. Drake?! Where you going? Drake: Coming back around. It’s all Armen: Oh you fell? Drake: -Trying to survive. Okay. This way. continue climbing up Armen: Crap Drake: I think… wait- Armen: squeaky noise Drake: Okay, I’ll shift. Armen: This way. to the top of mountain Perfect. We’re up. My god. Let’s go dude. Drake: Oh my gosh. Armen: Well- edge of cliff Drake: Woah-oh-oh. What is down there. Armen: The temple should be here. I don’t know- something intelligible Drake: I’m a little bit terrified right now. start heading down Armen: I know you’re afraid of heights, we got to get this over with. Drake: sighs breathing Armen: Let’s go dude. Down here. down vines. Drake follows. Slide down. at pool of water I’m sorry, but we have to. deep breath, jumps into pool Drake: Oh my god oh my god. Armen: Come on. Drake: breath Unn! God! Jumps Armen: Ah-ha my face! Wow. You got my face. Drake: breathing Coughs Armen: chest Ooo. An apple. Drake: Oh sweet. That salt water’s disgusting. water Armen: apple, drinks some water Sighs That’s better. Good stuff. Let’s go. enter stone tunnel, jungle temple Drake: I know you don’t- Armen: Look there it is! It’s all so easy! at chest on far side of room We just walk over to it. Gasps squeaky sound Drake: over to Armen lava pitOh woah. Woah woah woah. Armen: I had a feeling that this wasn’t gonna be that easy. Drake: Yeah… I had a feeling HE is gonna guard his bane a little bit more than that. Armen: Well dude, I think we should go in this together. Drake: We can jump man. This is easy. We used to do parkour all the time. We’re pros at parkour. Armen: Yeah- We did? Drake: at Armen Are you- That wasn’t you was it? No…. Armen: Laughs Drake: Okay, well, let me rephrase that. I’m a pro at parkour and this will be easy. Armen: Laughs So what- Drake: So let’s jump at the same time. Armen: Yeah- Drake: If one of us dies, then the other shouldn’t have to suffer the horrible loss. Are you ready? Armen: Got it- Wait wait. We’ll both die. There’s lava. Drake: We’re not gonna die, we’re gonna jump across and make it. Got this? Armen: I got a bad feeling… Okay. Wait wait wait. Let me… drink… from water bottle Okay, got this. Drake: Drinks Armen: Ready… Drake: GOOO! Armen: Set...Go….jump. They then fall through the lava and onto hard ground below it. Armen: pitch squealing noises Drake: breathing Armen: squealing What was that? Drake: Why is the room so hot down here? up at roof Oh. I think I might understand what happened. It’s false lava. Armen: Ow ow ow ow. Specks of lava are falling on my face. Just go dude. onto block. Piston comes out and pushes him into a pit. [Squeaky noise Drake: Wait- What? No no no. onto piston block You’ll be- other side, falls screaming Ahha owww. Armen: Oh my god. Drake: You don’t have any left of that apple, do you? Armen: Hmm? Drake: Can I have a little bit of that apple please. Armen: Here dude. apple Drake: Thank you. apple back Armen: Your welcome. Let’s go. head down a shaft in the stone So you mentioned parkour, right? Grunts Drake: Yeah. Grunting Armen: Oh my gosh I- Drake: Yeah, this is a little bit more of extreme parkour. Armen: Laughs Drake: Falls Screams Armen: laughing Are you okay? go out Drake: I’m okay, I’m okay. Armen: Ok, I’m coming down. Drake: I might have cracked a couple ribs, but I’m alive. Armen: Oh my god, what is this thing? it noise Drake: Don’t care. Just… If it doesn’t look friendly, it’s dead. Armen: Laughs I made it. Drake: I’m in so much pain right now. I would not like to distract you. Armen: I’m just waiting for you to heal. Drake: Can I have that apple? Armen: I’m trying to see what wounds you got. at Drake Wow. You kinda broke your leg. Drake: It’s okay. Just hand me the apple. I think I’ma be good. Armen: apple Just keep it. You need it more than I do. Drake: apple Sighs Let’s do this. Armen: Let’s go dude. Drake: We got this. Armen: More parkour. Great. Drake: I won’t break my legs again. Falls Gosh. Armen: Like you just did? Drake: Sprinting jump! it Armen: Laughs Drake: again Oh man, I gotta get back into this. it Armen: Come on dude, come on. You got this. Drake: I got this. It’s easy. It’s just parkour. Armen: Yeah, nothing can go wrong. Drake: It’s been a couple years, but you know. It’s as easy as it ever was. Armen: I’m not sure if this is the right way or not. Oh my god! Oh my god oh my god. Drake: Sighs Armen: You got this, you got this. Come on. Please. Do not look down there. Drake: Falls Armen: Crap! Are you kidding. Drake: I’m okay. Sighs Armen: Groaning Oh my gosh. Hurry dude. I’m really scared up here. Drake: I know, I know. It’s terrifying. I’m a little bit more scared then you are right now. I could tell you that for a fact without knowing how scared you are right now. Armen: Laughs I’ll try to grab ahold of you. Drake: I got this. Jumps Falls Groans Maybe not. Armen: Laughing Come on! You got this! Drake: Sorry. It’s painful for me. Armen: I can’t tell where you are. There you are. Drake: I think I might have lost some of my skill over the years of not practicing. Armen: Laughs You got this! Come on dude! You got this! Drake: Sighs I got it. Armen: Yes! into mineshaft. Oh my god. sighings and “oh my gods” for the next few seconds. Let’s do this. Okay. This track is leading straight, so we should just both go straight. appears OH MY GOD! creeper Drake: Do you have anything of that loaf of bread left? Armen: Do I have what? Drake: Could I have a few slices of bread just in case? I’m so out of it right now.\ Armen: bread Here. I have some. Drake: Let’s go. Armen: I see light… And a chest! And an apple. Drake: Wow. Armen: It’s here! The Sacred Diamond! Drake: It was that easy? I mean, it wasn’t that easy… but easier than expected. Armen: Squealing HERO-- drops from roof Armen: Let’s go let’s go let’s go let’s go! Drake: Gasps I think I just saw him. Armen: Go go go! Hurry dude! Hurry! Drake: noise Go! Armen: I’m trapped I’m trapped! Go! GO! Drake: This way! Now! Armen: by chest I gotta get stuff from the chest. Drake: Hope my parkour skills get back. Where the heck am I going?! What is this!? Oh my god, please take me somewhere safe, please take me somewhere safe. Falls Armen: DRAKE!! Drake: It didn’t take me to a very safe place. Uh. Armen: This way. This way, this way! Come on come on! He’s here he’s here he’s here! He’s coming! may be worth noting that his voice is getting progressively higher throughout all of this. Come on Drake, you got this, don’t fall. talking unintelligibly Drake: You’re kinda in the way. him I saw him, I saw him I saw him. Armen: Then let’s go! Hurry! unintelligible squealing, sounds like “He’s coming he’s coming He’s breaking blocks! Drake: Oh god oh god! Oh god go on! I can do things! Armen: Oh… what just happened here?! Ohh… Can’t get up! I can’t get up! Crap! Crap! Crap! Drake: Here, move some of that dirt into a pile. Move it into a mound so we can get up. Armen: He’s coming he’s coming he’s coming! Drake: Come on! Just push it over there! places dirt block There! Armen: Let’s go let’s go! screaming sound exit blocked What do we do here oh my god?!?!? screaming noises and groanings from both of them. Armen’s voice keeps getting higher pitched. He’s behind us! screaming/groaning What do we do what do we do? Drake: How did we teleport last time? How did we teleport last time? How did we teleport last time? Armen: Ah… sounds Let’s just… say the word and then we might teleport. I don’t know! something! Sacred diamonds sacred diamonds sacred diamonds sacred diamonds. Drake: Sacred diamonds sacred diamonds! Armen: Sacred diamonds! appears from below, holding a bow squeakings cuts off as the two teleport back to A’s shelter and heavy breathing resume Drake: Yes! Oh my gosh, we’re alive. Armen: *sigh* Oh my god. Yes yesyesyes. Drake: Ha-haaaa. Take that person who’s name I can’t say. also speaking at this time. Unintelligible Armen: Laughs I said it. And I lost- Crap. Drake: Come on. Don’t we have to head somewhere? Do something? out of shelter Armen: Yeah. Let’s go. Drake: I’m pumped up for this now. Armen: We gotta go back to this unintelligible- Drake: I’m feeling invincible right now. Armen: Which is where we got all the stuff and where Category:Transcripts Category:The Haunting: Second Life